


来自beta的观察笔记 chap.11

by vonkanra



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonkanra/pseuds/vonkanra





	来自beta的观察笔记 chap.11

XX年X月X日  
律子问我为什么在吃完盒子里的最后一个蓬莱肉包的时候对着盒子双掌合十念念有词。  
亲爱的，那是我在为了朋友的幸福祈祷……这样说着，果然还是被翻了白眼。  
omega的人生实在艰险，可是要做一个有节操的alpha也不容易呢。  
摘自樱井翔日记  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————

松本润已经记不清这到底是他们第几次开始做爱了。  
第四次，第五次，或者第六次。在客厅的地板上。在沙发上。在浴室。在床上。也许是因为吃了避孕药而肆无忌惮，松本润允许，甚至是要求大野智射在他的身体里。大野智有点无奈地微笑着说你怎么那么信任我，而松本润只是喘息着贴他更紧。两人交合的地方被大野的精液和松本润分泌的体液弄得一塌糊涂，每一次进出都带着水声。  
往往在迫切的情欲刚刚得到缓解后不久，松本润就会再一次开始释放大量的信息素缠上去，而大野智会用更多的信息素回报他。他也数不清自己已经多少次在大野智手里，在自己手里，甚至没有被抚慰前面就那样高潮。  
而对于一向用抑制剂度过发情期的松本润而言，这样的经历让他狂喜，也让他觉得恐怖。  
此刻松本润卧室的大床上床单被褥早就被揉得乱成一团。大野智从背后进犯着松本润的身体，看着他白皙的皮肤上被自己掐出的青红痕迹，不知怎么的心里却涌起了无限的温柔。因为长时间的交合，松本润的腰腿有些无力，似乎不太支撑得住跪爬着的身体要往下滑去，于是大野智顺势一起趴了下去，把他压进了被褥里。  
松本润的性器一下子直接和长绒棉布床单摩擦起来。他脸埋在枕头里唔唔地呻吟着，几乎因为过度的愉悦而感到痛苦。侧过了头，大野智的手臂就撑在他的脸边，他迷迷糊糊地咬了上去。  
大野也张嘴叼住了他的后颈，下身越发使了狠劲冲撞着他。松本润的喉咙里又被撞出了不成形的呻吟，甬道再次开始收缩着快要达到高潮。  
然后他感到大野智粗大的性器在他的身体里略微改变了方向。  
顶端刺探着最为敏感的那一块软肉——让松本润几乎要因为灭顶般的快感失声尖叫起来——可是在那软肉的上方就是通往生殖腔的缝隙。  
每一个人从初中开始的生理课都学过。在高潮之前，alpha可以将自己性器的顶端卡进omega的生殖腔里，成结，射精，直到omega从里到外彻底染上永远摆脱不掉的，那个alpha的气味。  
大野智想标记他。  
松本润一下子挣扎起来，可是他被大野智压着趴在床上几乎动弹不得。他徒劳地踢着腿，抓挠着床单：“不，不要标记，不，不……”  
他听见大野智在他的背后粗重地喘息着，还在反复碾磨着那块地方，在他体内堆叠出可怕的感官刺激。松本润几乎要无力对抗，甚至已经发不出声音，只能攥紧了床单不停地抽着气。  
大野智毕竟是个alpha，陷落在自己喜爱的omega散发出的浓郁的信息素里，被他紧紧地包裹着——在这种时候，去寻找那个通往生殖腔的缝隙，是每一个alpha的本能。  
他想标记松本润。他想要松本润只为他的出现兴奋。他想要松本润连身体最深的地方也沾满他的气味。他想要理直气壮地说这个在他身下扭摆着身体的人是属于他的omega。  
他真的太想了。  
可是他听见了松本润说不，用微弱的，不堪一击的声音，还有几乎无力的挣扎，说了不，即使是在几乎要被情欲撕碎的时刻。  
大野智看见松本润的手指用力揪着床单，指节都泛了白。他用力深呼吸着，将手掌覆在松本润的手背上，低下头亲亲松本润的发漩。说不上心里是什么滋味，但他停止了试探，回到了之前的节奏上。  
松本润跟随着他的律动，咬着枕头闷闷地呻吟着。枕头早就被他的泪水和唾液沾湿了，而他想着自己也许让大野智失望了，就连高潮都变得苦涩起来。  
大野智离开他的身体的时候他差点想要去挽留。  
“呐，润酱。”他听见大野智在他背后叫他，声音沙哑又黏糊糊的，不知道脸上是什么样的表情。  
松本润横下心翻过身来面对着大野智。大野智也还在喘息着，胸口肩膀都是他之前挠出的抓痕，细长的眼睛里还氤氲着情欲。  
松本润几乎又要兴奋起来。哦天哪别这样，他对自己说，你不能像个恬不知耻的野兽。尤其是你刚刚还拒绝了他的标记。  
“润君……”大野智的眉毛突然又撇成八字，露出可怜兮兮的样子来：“我肚子饿了，我们起来洗个澡然后弄点吃的吧。”

松本润拿了一套自己的睡衣给大野智换上。大野智的身材比他矮小一些，睡衣有些大。他把袖子挽了起来露出肌肉线条好看的手臂，但裤脚只能那样可笑地拖在地上。  
年龄二十八岁，无交往对象年资二十八年的omega松本润，第一次明白alpha和omega之前信息素的互动可以如此奇妙。处于发情期中的他，可以轻易地被大野智的信息素点燃陷入疯狂，但在不做爱的时候，也是那股温和的奶油气息安抚着他身体的躁动。  
只要大野智在身边他就能平静。不可思议。  
此刻他站在灶台前面料理着意面的酱汁。大野智懒洋洋地靠在冰箱上吸着烟，偶尔伸长手臂将烟嘴塞进松本润的嘴里与他分享，还笑眯眯地说着润君居然连做饭的时候都站得这么地……不笔挺。  
番茄块被熬到几乎融化。松本润搅拌着深红色冒着咕嘟咕嘟的泡的酱汁，低声开口：“智，我刚才……我不是……”  
大野智没有说话，将烟头按熄在手上的烟缸里，耐心地看着他。  
松本润还在小心地选择着措辞：“我不是抗拒你，我只是……你知道，标记这种事情……”  
他关了火将平底锅里的酱汁浇进铺着虾仁的意面里，然后拖过菜板来将新鲜的罗勒细细切碎。在刀和砧板撞击的声音里他再次艰难地开口：“智，是因为我的母亲，她是一个omega，她……”  
“润。”大野智突然开口：“别说了。”  
松本润停下手上的动作，有点不安地抬眼看他。大野智软绵绵地笑了：“我没有怪你啊……真的没有。”  
“可是……”  
“我知道，我们发情的时候，几乎就像是野兽。可是，我们毕竟还是人，人和野兽不一样。”大野智认真地说：“我没有想过要勉强润君做任何事情，包括被我标记。嘛，虽说完全不觉得遗憾是不可能的啦……”  
松本润又低下头，默默地撮起砧板上的罗勒洒在意面里。  
“至于润君母亲的事情，等你真的做好准备了，再跟我说，好吗？”大野智说：“等到你不是为了解释什么才逼自己告诉我的时候。”  
松本润开始往意大利面里擦着干酪丝。  
“我也有很多事情想跟你分享，都留到那个时候吧。”大野智又说。  
“……嗯。”  
两盘番茄鲜虾意面终于完全做好了，大野智迫不及待地端起了盘子：“走吧，我们去客厅吃。”

松本润盘着腿坐在茶几边的地毯上，用叉子卷着意面，有一搭没一搭地往嘴里送。他并不是很饿，更多地是看着眼前的大野智，狼吞虎咽地塞着意面，脸颊都鼓起来了，还要说着好吃好吃。  
“呐，我突然想起来。”松本润说：“你和你事务所打过招呼说你要缺席了么。”  
大野智愣了一下。  
“糟糕！”他手忙脚乱地从沙发边扔着的西装裤里摸出自己的手机。电量只剩最后一格，屏幕上显示了一溜的未接来电，都来着自己的助理知念。  
他心虚地把电话拨了回去，响了两声那边就接起来，里面的喊声震耳欲聋：“大野桑，您到底，到底，到哪里去了！！！！！！”  
大野智皱起脸把手机从耳边拿开，即使这样知念的怒吼也听得一清二楚。  
松本润咬着叉子。  
听起来是个年轻男孩子嘛。  
大野智等他吼完，才又把手机放在耳边，含糊地解释了一下自己的去向，然后开始交代工作。  
松本润不知怎的有点不爽。是他让大野智打这个电话的没错，而他现在又后悔了。他从来不知道自己居然也会有如此可笑的占有欲，他不愿意大野智此刻把注意力放在他以外的人身上，即使是同事，即使只是通过电话。  
他凑到了大野智身边。  
大野智还在继续对着听筒那头的人说话，用他那个温和的黏糊糊的腔调。  
松本润狡黠地弯起眼睛微笑着含住了他的喉结，没有发出一点声音。


End file.
